


Tale of the Lonesome Beasts

by Phoenixations (Mysteryreview)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Character Death, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22431808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysteryreview/pseuds/Phoenixations
Summary: As she grew, the courtyards began to look much smaller, and her ambitions much, much bigger.A short and bittersweet drabble.
Kudos: 3





	Tale of the Lonesome Beasts

Home was an empire. Stone steps and cold corridors that led to yet more. It was a training ground with a friend, a brother, growing stronger with each clash of wooden sword and hard fall to dirt, eager to rise and forge on, stronger. Those courtyards seemed so vast. Plenty of room to grow. Surely this was enough to be a home. 

But a home was meant to have a family. A place to plan for dreams and journeys. Bit by doleful bit, those were whittled away into nothing but irrational expectations.

Though as she grew, the courtyards began to look much smaller, and her ambitions much, much bigger.

* * *

Halls of knowledge bustling with wayward scholars could hardly be called a place to settle down, but for strategy it was an orchard ripe with insight and fellowship. Daresay it was the closest to a family to present itself in years past. But it was dangerous, thinking that way yet. It was dangerous to do anything but plan for the monumental struggle ahead. Because that was what mattered in the end. Once the preparations were done, it wouldn’t matter if she had a home at all.

The world would be hers to mold.

* * *

What had once been loyal soldiers, loyal friends, were battered at her feet, staining stone and royal carpet red.

The cold emptiness of the chamber seeped bone deep into her contorted form, and with it came a flood of bitterly familiar memories. Yet the fire inside her heart stoked higher, beyond the point of dousing. 

This was meant to be theirs. Where she could free them from their condemnations, their pre-written futures, prisons-

These pools of blood were her home. 

So when the ruthless king approached the wounded beast, she faced him unflaggingly, because anything less would be a fouling to their names.

And with a decisive pierce of blade, she joined them once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Boy was it a ride to play BE route first and BL after.
> 
> This was a drabble I wrote as an example for a zine soon to be announced. You can follow my twitter @phoenixations to hear more about it! I should be able to say what it is any day now.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
